battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
TUNED AR Series 2
The TUNED AR Series 2, known in Japan as the is a series of 12 combat androids created by the Ground Investigation Bureau that were based on Alita and intended to replace her as the new members of the TUNED. When the G.I.B. fell the AR Series was left to fend for themselves. AR-6, renaming himself Sechs, developed the desire to justify his existence by eliminating his sister androids. Following the earlier deaths of AR-2 and AR-10, the only surviving androids left are Sechs and AR-11 and AR-12, who renamed themselves Elf and Zwölf, respectively, who teamed up to defeat him. Design The AR Series appears physically identical to Alita with the exception of bearing their respective numbers of their foreheads. This has resulted in them being confused for each other as the existence of the replicas is not widely known. All are equipped with a brain bio-chip and were programmed to obey the Ground Investigation Bureau's orders without question. During her time in the TUNED Alita had developed an extremely aggressive personality that relished engaging in combat. This was also inherent in the AR Series, which was utterly ruthless. Following the collapse of the G.I.B. the surviving androids began to develop their own personalities. AR-6, who renamed himself Sechs, retained this aggressive personality and took it a step further by seeking to justify his existence by eliminating his sister androids and Alita. At the opposite end of the spectrum, AR-11 and AR-12, who renamed themselves Elf and Zwölf, respectively, became much more feminine and actually disdain fighting unless they are sure they can prevail. Abilities The Panzer Kunst that Alita had recalled up to that point as well as ten years' worth of her combat history was programmed into the AR Series. They were also capable of using and had access to the various TUNED-issued weapons and equipment. History In ES 576, Bigott Eizenburg, the inaugural member of the G.I.B., deployed 1,000 TR-55 artificial life forms to the surface to scout for potential candidates for the TUNED, Tiphares' elite force on the surface.Gunnm LO History timeline. Because of the nature of the TUNED the qualifications sought could not be filled by native Tiphareans nor the netmen or deckmen from the Scrapyard. The G.I.B. was searching for someone who was the "living embodiment of the ultimate in combat programming"Battle 44 to serve as a prototype from which to base and create future agents from. Plot .]] One of the TR-55s, Kimji, found Alita at the start of her motorball career and began to monitor her covertly, recording and transmitting audio and video of her life to the G.I.B. Bigott learned all about Alita's abilities and personality as well as the inner conflict within her that surfaced leading up to her confrontation with Zapan. He was able to stop the Factory from executing her for the Class A crime of using a firearm and establish a neural link to communicate with Alita's mind. He revealed that she had just been saved from death and had been monitored for two years. He carefully framed his offer to Alita to become a member of the TUNED as something that would give her life a purpose as opposed to the rejection and isolation she had previously experienced. What really convinced Alita to accept however, was that her primary mission would be to locate and arrest Desty Nova, who had promised to resurrect Daisuke Ido. She accepted Eizenburg's offer and joined the TUNED, subsequently spending the next decade as a TUNED agent operating in the Badlands.Battle 49 During this time, development on the TUNED AR Series 2 proceeded as the G.I.B. gathered combat data and information about the Panzer Kunst that Alita had recalled up to that point. Although Alita stayed faithful to the TUNED, she was intractable and was disciplined by Bigott via the emergency shock countless times, to the point that the button used to activate it became worn out.Battle 36 Bigott functioned as her operator until Lou Collins was brought in to succeed him. Some time later Dr. Russell was dismissed from the G.I.B. over his opposition to replace Alita with the AR Series. Lou was unaware of their development and the training of their operators until they were brought on before the last broadcast of Radio K.A.O.S. to bring the androids online.Battle 42 References Category:TUNED AR Series 2 Category:Androids